Intruso
by Helen Karlray
Summary: la relacion de Tamaki con Kyouya tiene algunos problemas provocados por una persona indeseable, Kyouya tendra que pelear-literalente- para recuperar y salvar a Tamaki. AL FIN TERMINADO! que final tan inesperado!
1. Recuerdos Dolorosos

**Capitulo 1: Recuerdos Dolorosos**

Un día normal en el club, Tamaki se la pasaba molestando a Kyouya suplicándole ayuda para que los gemelos dejaran en paz a Haruhi, sin embargo, el moreno únicamente lo ignoraba.

"Pero Kyouya... esos gemelos demoníacos pervertirán a nuestra hija"

"..."

"Kyouya al menos mírame, es nuestra pequeña e indefensa niña, no podemos dejar que le hagan cosas malvadas"

"..."

"Kyouya... hazme caso"

"..."

"Kyouya... tú..."

"Suplicando como siempre, eh Tamaki" la voz de un desconocido se hacia presente en todo el salón.

Los miembros del club se acercaron para observar al chico, un joven un poco más alto que el rubio, su piel completamente blanca, cabello gris y penetrantes ojos rojos. Vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color "hermanos Hitachiin, Haninozuka, Morinozuka, Ootori..." saludaba de modo altivo.

Los demás regresaron el saludo con una reverencia, excepto el moreno de lentes que lo miraba con intriga.

"Ahora nos vamos" tomando la mano del rubio mayor y sacándolo casi a jalones del salón.

"Pero Kai... no... espera, yo...Kai" la voz del rubio se iba perdiendo conforme se alejaba por el pasillo.

Los demás miembros del club estaban sorprendidos.

"¿Quién es ese?" preguntaba la única chica.

"Él es Hiwatari Kai" contestaba el de lentes levantándose de su lugar y dándole la espalda a todos "es el heredero absoluto de una de las compañías más grandes de Rusia, su cruel abuelo es su única familia y los rumores dicen que no durara mucho"

"¿Y qué hace aquí?" preguntaba de nuevo la chica, tratando de comprender la información.

"Esa información la desconozco" terminaba Kyouya tomando sus cosas para retirarse del club.

"¿Qué le pasa a Kyouya?" preguntaba la pequeña.

"Pues...Hiwatari y él siempre han tenido una rivalidad...compiten en todo lo que se pueda considerar competencia, Hiwatari es el primogénito de su familia y el único heredero, mientras que Kyouya ha tenido que pelear mucho para ser al menos considerado como un candidato para el puesto, desde que se conocieron han sido contrincantes" aclaraba el pequeño Honey, jugando con su conejito.

"Y nosotros lo conocemos" decía el gemelo menor "porque también es miembro de la nobleza, es por eso que nos conocemos desde pequeños, pero él es muy frió, no sé cómo puede ser amigo de Tono"

El día terminaba, la noche se hacia presente. En la casa de los Ootori las cosas estaban muy tensas, el hijo menor estaba solo en su habitación completamente a oscuras, no quería ser molestado. Desde que había llegado su casa se encerró en su habitación, inclusive negándole la entrada a su querida hermana.

"¿Qué hace ese tipo en Japón? Y lo más importante ¿por qué trato así a Tamaki?"

Un nuevo día en la escuela, las clases comenzaban y los alumnos asistían a ellas completamente aburridos, el moreno de lentes estaba alterado, hasta se podía decir que nervioso, uno de sus compañeros de clases no había asistido.

"Ese Tamaki¿dónde demonios estará?" moviendo su pierna demostrando su desesperación.

Una clase terminaba, antes de que llegara el siguiente profesor, el rubio llego al salón, entraba y saludaba a todas las chicas con su ya característica sonrisa, sin embargo para Kyouya había algo diferente. La clase transcurrió sin problemas, estaban separados por una fila de bancas así que no pudieron hablar hasta el final de la lección, el moreno se puso de pie y se dirigió al lugar de su amigo.

"¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde?" cruzándose de brazos.

"Lo siento Kyouya, lo que sucede es que... este... bueno yo... en la mañana... ehhh" en todo el tiempo no le había mirado a los ojos, estaba fijo en su banca sumamente tenso, con los puños apretados.

"¿Te paso algo malo?" abriendo los brazos y mirándolo con mas atención.

La pregunta tenso aún más al rubio, que contrajo sus manos, abrazándose ligeramente "no paso nada, me quede dormido" decía sin mucha suerte para mentir.

"Es hora del almuerzo, salgamos de aquí y hablemos" Kyouya lo tomaba del hombro pero el rubio hacia una mueca de dolor, y este lo solto ante el gesto, el rubio aprovecho para salir casi corriendo del aula, pero al cruzar la puerta.

"auch" el chico había chocado con otro.

"Mira que casualidad, yo te buscaba y tú como siempre te arrojas a mis brazos" esa voz y esos comentarios únicamente podían ser de Hiwatari, y como era obvio el de cabello gris con su pose altanera enamoraba a las chicas "Vamos, tu padre quiere verte, ya nos espera" tomando bruscamente el brazo del rubio, ocasionándole nuevamente dolor "te comportas como una de estas niñas" presionándolo con más fuerza, y acercándose a él "no me ocasiones problemas y será como en los viejos tiempos" antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, los labios de esto dos chicos se fusionaban, un salvaje beso, algunas chicas desmayaba, otras estaban sorprendidas, pero lo ojos detrás de unos cristales estaban furiosos... su sangre hervía de furia, los nudillos se volvieron blancos por al fuerza de los puños.

Cuando el beso termino, Kai lo miro desafiante y orgulloso, mientras Tamaki solo bajaba la mirada con una expresión triste "ahora vamos" nuevamente lo tomaba del brazo y se dirigían a la oficina de su padre.

"Maldita sea" la expresión del moreno se quedaba en el aire, nadie sabía a quien iba dirigida, pero lo seguro era, que el rey demonio de sangre fría se había aparecido en la escuela.

El almuerzo había terminado y los chicos regresaban a sus aulas, menos el rubio que hasta el final de las clases de ese día no se había presentado. Al toque de la ultima lección todos se disponían irse, menos el chico de los anteojos, que se quedo sentado es su sitio, con una mirada enojada y desesperada, su amigo había olvidado sus útiles así que tarde o temprano tenía que volver al salón

Los minutos pasaban y nadie aprecia, después de un poco más, el silencio fue roto por el recorrer de la puerta del salón, para su sorpresa no era la persona que esperaba

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntaba el chico aun sentado.

"¿Acaso no es obvio, vine por las cosas de MI chico" mirándolo despectivamente.

"Aclara esto Hiwatari... ¿qué clase de relación tienes con Tamaki?" poniéndose de pie encarándolo, las miradas chocaban pero la confianza del chico de ojos rojos fue superior, sonrió burlonamente y tomando las cosas del rubio aun de espaldas dijo:

"Una que si es permitida" se giro de nuevo y lo encaro "si aun tienes dudas porque no le preguntas a él, al parecer el hecho de que lo llames por su nombre significa que son buenos amigos, no es así... que patético" y se retiró.

Ese día el club se cancelo, el coraje del administrador era temible.

Al nuevo día las cosas no habían mejorado, las clases no le había permitido hablar a los amigos y durante la hora del almuerzo Tamaki literalmente había salido corriendo a un destino desconocido.

El fastidio y enojo de Kyouya era tal que ni siquiera se preocupaba por ocultarlo y eso ya es grave, respiraba pesadamente, sus pies lo había guiado hasta el club, donde se supone no debería de haber nadie, entra y efectivamente en el salón no hay nadie.

"El sitio perfecto para huir" se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones del fondo, los que daban a los ventanales. Miraba las nubes, cuando un ruido le llamo la atención, era en el salón contiguo, donde Haruhi solía cambiarse de ropa. No le dio mayor importancia hasta que su nombre se hizo presente en la conversación

"Pero Sempai...si no le agrada ese sujeto por que esta con él...el día de ayer Kyouya sempai se veía bastante molesto, hasta cancelo en club"

"No me agrada, pero mi padre quiere que este con él, es una orden de mi abuela y no la puedo desobedecer" la vos era melancólica.

Era la voz de Tamaki, pero jamás la había oído de esa manera, nunca demuestra su tristeza ¿Por qué ahora lo hace? y con esa niña ¿por qué no viene conmigo a decirme sus pesares¿Acaso es porque el idiota ese se lo prohibió, acaso serán pareja?...

Los pensamientos de Kyouya iban acompañados de un terrible dolor de estomago, se levanto y se acerco a la puerta para escuchar mejor, con sumo cuidado se recargo en ella para así poder espiar

_-No debería hacerlo de esta manera, debería de preguntarle a Tamaki, debería de alejarme, pero no puedo, y eso es lo que más me intriga. El por qué no me pudo mover, el porque de ni necesidad de protegerlo, de saber de sus angustias.-_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la chica.

"Pero Sempai, aun no entiendo por qué deja que lo trate tan mal... ¿eso es la marca de un golpe?"

_-¿cómo que un golpe?... ese me las pagara, nadie toca a Tamaki, nadie debe tocarlo, menos aun hacerle ningún daño...me las pagara_- Formando nuevamente sus puños, escuchaba lo demás

"Si supieras,... si en realidad alguien supiera lo que paso entre nosotros, ahora no es nada"

"Cómo puedes decir eso... ¿qué fue lo que pasó?"

"Realmente no debería, pero ahora no puedo ir con Kyouya, no después de lo que pasó en el pasillo, no después de que viera ese beso...ahora él me tiene es sus manos, como en aquella ocasión"

"¿Ya lo había tratado así antes?"

"Hace poco mas de dos años, antes de saber de mi...- suspirando- abuela, paso algo, que ahora suplicaría por olvidar"

FLASH BACK

Un rubio brincoteaba y jugaba muy feliz en el pasto, eran de las pocas ocasiones que salía, siempre tocaba el piano, pero esta vez era especial, ya que había salido con su 'novio' un rico de la nobleza llamado Kai Hiwatari, lo había conocido en un recital hacia ya algunos meses, y desde ahí siempre había sido muy amable, sus ojos fríos, no lo eran con él, con Tamaki, esos ojos eran de fuego y deseo... lo que siempre hacia sonrojar al rubio.

"Tamaki, ya esta haciendo frió no quiero que te enfermes" decía el de cabello gris caminando con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Tú tienes frió?" preguntaba el rubio caminando despacio hacia el otro chico.

"Sabes bien que soy de Rusia, el clima de Francia no es ningún problema para mí, en cambio tú, eres de aquí y ya tienes frió, tus labios están mas rozados de lo de costumbre y no es por mi culpa, lo cual me enfada un poco" tomándolo delicadamente de los brazos y fundiéndose en un tierno beso, apenas un roce, que hacia vibrar todo el cuerpo del pequeño.

FLASH BACK –PAUSA

"Así que eran novios ¿y qué paso¿Por qué ahora se tratan así?" preguntaba un poco preocupada la chica

_- ¿Novios¿Cómo demonios es que no sabia ese dato?... no puedo soportar mas esta tortura, me largo, si ese estúpido no confía en mi yo no tengo porque preocuparme por él, es un sin vergüenza, se burlaba de mí...-_

"Eso fue por lo que ocurrió después, tú sabes que la felicidad nunca es verdadera y eso lo descubrí de la manera más cruel posible"

Kyouya no se movió ni un ápice, su respiración era lenta, y escuchaba atentamente cada detalle

FLASH BACK CONTINUACIÓN-

Habían sido novios durante algunos meses, la salud de su madre no mejoraba y el negocio decaía, Tamaki llevaba solo toda la carga, pero a su lado siempre se encontraba su amado novio.

"Kai... me ayudaras con esto ¿verdad?"

"Aja" su comportamiento era muy diferente que al inicio, ya casi no lo veía y conforme decaía el negocio de la madre del rubio, también decaía su relación.

Un día en la noche estaban en la habitación del castillo de Kai, este comenzó a besarlo con ferocidad.

"Kai... espera, yo no... Kai, por favor... duele"

Las 'carisias' del Ruso eran desesperadas y frenéticas, mordía el cuello y los labios del rubio ocasionando que sangraran ligeramente, su mirada no era la de antes, ahora ya no era tierna y llena de deseo, ahora lo miraba con odio, con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos no muy gratos.

"Kai ¿qué te pasa? Esto no es divertido"

"Serás mío" sentenciaba y lo arrojaba sobre la cama.

"Kai... ¿tú... tú me amas?" preguntaba tímidamente.

"jajaja" la risa del ruso era macabra "amor... claro que siento amor, mi corazón late de deseo" decía con los ojos cerrados, Tamaki sonreía ligeramente "amó, amó a una persona con piel blanca como la nieve, con su piel tan suave como la tela, con ojos tan azules como el mar e igual de profundos..." abriendo los ojos mirando al chico sobre su cama "amó a ese hombre, es mi razón de vivir, cada vez que lo beso es una revelación, su sabor, su olor, son afrodisíacos, cuando mis dedos se enredan en su cabello, tan rojo como el fuego, siento que el amor existe"

"¿Rojo?" la mirada de Tamaki era indescriptible, Kai lo miraba con superioridad, y se arrojaba sobre el delicado cuerpo, inmovilizando sus brazos.

"Sí... su cabello es rojo, jajaja" nuevamente esa risa macabra que ponía tenso a quien la escuchara "en verdad creías que podías ser tú... estas muy mal niñito" mordiéndole el cuello dejando marcas a su paso, en un rápido movimiento arranco la camisa del rubio dejando al descubierto su perfecto e inmaculado torso.

"¿Qué... qué harás?" lo miraba con terror.

"Tú sabes qué haré, el porque es una cosa diferente"

"¿Por qué?" la risa descompuesta del mayor lo lleno de terror

Nuevamente trataba de desprender al rubio de su ropa, este se resistió, con un certero golpe en el rostro, le abrió el labio al rubio ocacionandole un ligero sangrado

"No te atrevas a resistirte, o te ira peor"

"Yo creí que tú me querías" las lagrimas le impedían hablar

"¿Yo?... jajaja... eso no es posible, nadie jamás podrá llegar a quererte, eres únicamente un instrumento, tu madre perdió su compañía y tu abuela te aceptara a cambio como posible heredero de la familia Suou, así que seguirás siendo un instrumento para llegar al poder. Nadie te ve como persona, ni siquiera tu madre, para ella eres equiparable a una cajita musical, a la que sólo debes darle un poco de cuerda... para mi eres menos que eso... eres un mero instrumento para mi satisfacción, por tu culpa no podré estar con la persona a la que amo y te odio tanto por ello"

"Yo... no... tengo la culpa" decía aun llorando y tratando de liberarse.

Nuevamente un golpe, ahora en su estomago lo cayo "no me importa si eres el responsable, serás el que pague"

"Yo me iré... jamás me veras, no me hagas daño" decía apenas recuperando el aliento

"Querido Tamaki" decía tiernamente, mientras lo levantaba del cabello "no te haré daño, será un regalo de despedida... y si crees que lo olvidaras, estas muy mal, nadie te creerá, yo soy perfecto. Siempre lo he sido, en cambio tú, eres el perro de la sociedad, un vil despojo con suerte" las lagrimas de Tamaki le impedían gritar... Kai hacia con él lo que quería

FLASH BACK END

Tamaki se limpiaba las lagrimas "después de eso, tal y como lo anunció, mi abuela fue a ofrecernos ese trato, el cual no debía aceptar..."

"No debías... ¿es por eso que él esta aquí?"

"Si... y ahora nadie puede hacer nada, mi padre lo quiere como socio y me usara a mí como instrumento, así es como me ve mi abuela, como un simple utensilio sin vida o sentimientos... quizás así debería de ser"

Kyouya estaba sentado en el suelo, el relato fue demasiado para él, _ahora entiendo, pero no estas solo, y eso te lo demostrare. Yo te salvare, te protegere._

**Nota de la autora; **ok lo sé, me mataran por hacer tan feo este capitulo, pero fue una ocurrencia, de esas que te dan a las 3 AM cuando miras el techo. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, y bueno pues sólo tendrá otro capitulo, espero no tardarme en subirlo, o sea que mi maquina no se ponga especial. Díganme como les gustaría que terminara, les gusto, lo hago mas corto, -lo siento casi nunca puedo escribir algo pequeño-

Déjenme sus REVIEWS, siempre busco mejorar, gracias

Y** en especial a Nyu que me ayuda mejorar...y a corregir todas mis barbaries**


	2. Kyouya al Rescate

Cap 2: Kyouya al rescate

Muchas chicas, por no decir todas, estaba muy tristes porque el club no había abierto sus puertas en un tiempo, pero más que eso estaban intrigadas, furiosas, ¿Quién era el sujeto que maltrataba de esa forma a SU Tamaki? Era la pregunta que rondaba en las cabezas y no sólo en la de las chicas.

Completamente oculto tras sus gafas el menor de los Ootori presenciaba una vez más a escena en el comedor, frente al padre del rubio, el Ruso parecía un dulce, algunas chicas lo veían con deseo, pero él sabia muy bien quien era, y lo que le había hecho a su mejor y presumiblemente único amigo. Y las pagaría, aun no sabia como pero lo haría.

Trataba de analizar cada palabra de la historia que escucho a escondidas varios días atrás, no podría dejar escapar ni un detalle, esa era la respuesta entre el triunfo y ser humillantemente derrotado, y nunca había perdido en nada, no cuando se trataba de Tamaki.

Haruhi se sentaba frente a él moreno comiendo su Obento, no le ponía nada de atención, estaba demasiado involucrado en su cacería de brujas. Se asqueaba ver el comportamiento dulce del ruso, su cara tierna y complaciente, era demasiado atractivo, él mismo lo admitía, el maldito parecía un ángel, su cabello bicolor, sus ojos rojos, el cuerpo fuerte y moldeado. No había forma de perderlo de vista, además tenia modales, dinero y sabía convencer a cualquiera

"si puedes fingir sinceridad, podrás fingir cualquier cosa" susurraba para sí

"pero al final te precipitarás, no podrás mantener la mentira por siempre" le contestaba la chica. El moreno la miro fríamente, los ojos del rey demonio de sangre fría había aparecido mucho últimamente. "un punto débil" Haruhi era muy inteligente y le había dado la clave para poder derrotarlo.

El club seguía cerrado, los chicos se dispersaban en sus distintas actividades. O sea no hacían nada más que esperar en el cuarto vacío. Sin su Rey y sin el rey en las sombras no se podía hacer nada. Incluso su querida administradora había desaparecido.

Cuando no estaba el director o la abuela, Kai era un témpano de hielo, frío, duro y traicionero. Tamaki temblaba con sólo oír su voz, cada vez tenia más golpes, no había dormido estaba mal, pero nadie podría ayudarlo. Al menos no aún. Nadie tenía el valor o la astucia de enfrentarse con las compañías más grandes de dos países, Japón y Rusia. Los Hiwatari eran poderosos, y aliados de la Realeza, no seria fácil hacerle una jugada a ese sujeto.

Kyouya se mantenía en la biblioteca, así no vería a nadie, no tenia la intención de sufrir más de lo que ya lo hacia, veía a su amigo cada día en clases, algunos días a penas sostenía su mochila, tenia dolor por todo el cuerpo, no sonreía, desapareció esa chispa de vitalidad. Habían perdido a su Rey. Lo que caminaba en los pasillos era el remedo de lo que alguna vez fue Tamaki. Aquel rubio crédulo. Ese que los unió, aquel que le hizo ver a realidad. Ese inútil, torpe, negado que no hacia más que darle problemas. Aquel que estaba en su mente todo el día. No podía soportarlo más tenia que actuar y rápido.

La administradora, en cambio había creado un foro. Las opiniones de las chicas eran importantes. No podían hacer nada por calmar la furia que sentían. Kai, aquel príncipe perfecto era en realidad un monstruo que dañaba a su amor.

Jicalazuxil: Pobre Tamaki! ... porque tiene que sufrir!!??

Si, en realidad no sólo hizo un foro, creo un espacio para que las chicas opinaran y por más raro que se escuchara, Kyouya estaba enterado y de acuerdo con esta idea, el ¿por qué?. Muy fácil, necesitaba pistas. Quería saber cualquier cosa que lo ayudara.

Las chicas estaban perdiendo el control, no podrían dejarlas fuera de la jugada por mucho tiempo. Era momento de actuar. Muchas de ellas vieron como su Rubio era maltratado, verbal y físicamente, de estas algunas se detenían por el temor a su apellido. Otras por precaución. Pero ya había llegado al límite

Nohely:

Hay que matar al maldito degenerado que tuvo la osadía de toca Tamaki! ahh! Tan solo denme una oportunidad

y veras q lo hago papilla! o0ó pagará!...weno pero creo q kyo-chan (el rey sangre fria-asesino profesional-pateador oficial de traseros askerosos como de este tipo ¬¬!)se encargará de el jaja y si no lo hace pues ...pues..no bahh es poco probable si le hara pagar pero poco a poco...la venganza es dulce!XD! (1)

Esta chica era temible era de la clase D, compañera de Kasanoda-kun. Tenían influencias con los Yakusa pero a pesar de eso se detenía. Tenia la esperanza de que "alguien" léase Kyouya ganara la batalla.

Pero la calma no duro mucho tiempo. Un día después de clases, el Bicolor fue de nuevo por Tamaki, literalmente lo llevaba arrastrando hacia la limosina, Mireya otra chica fantica del club, trataba de recatar a su amado rubio. Bajo la atónita mirada de TODOS los demás

"detente ahí" gritaba colérica Nohely enfrentando al ruso y uniéndose a la batalla

"si detente" repetía mireya a la espalda de otra chica chica. Enseñando un bat que traía en las manos

"nosotras defenderemos a nuestro Rey"

"su Rey" les contestaba Kai con aires de suficiencia. "Les mostraré quien es él, lo que ha quedado de su Rey." Sin pudor, de un solo tiron arrancaba la camisa dejando al descubierto la piel del torso, que a diferencia de cómo la recordaban, ahora estaba llena de manchas amoratadas y verdosas. Marcas obvias de maltrato, Kai lo abrazo por la espalda, sujetando sus muñecas, impidiendo que se cubriera

Mireya dejaba caer el bat por el asombro. Nohely se cubría la boca. Nadie daba crédito a lo que veía. El silencio se hizo sepulcral, los pasos calmados de un chico daban la excusa para dejar de ver el horror

"Te sientes tan fuerte que piensas que nadie te puede tocar" su voz tan segura como siempre, su mirada cubierta por el reflejo de los cristales, su sonrisa altiva, ese era el Rey demonio de sangre Fría.

"Kyouya Ootori en persona" se mofaba el bicolor soltando al rubio que de inmediato se cubría con pudor y furia, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que tenia que contener. "a que debemos el honor" confrontaba al moreno con seguridad.

"pues aunque no lo parezca él es el presidente de nuestro club y tengo asuntos al respecto que atender" giraba hacia el rubio que negaba levemente con la cabeza

"así qué es eso… bien pues llévatelo" con un golpe en la espalda lo aventaba a los brazos del otro chico que lo sostenía por los hombros para que no cayera, sin siquiera mirarlo lo ayudo a incorporarse. "te esperaré en casa, no tardes demasiado, mi querido Tamaki, mi novio, mi amante" la declaración dejo a los presentes petrificados. Menos al moreno que se dio media vuelta regresando sobre sus pasos. Los demás alumnos siguieron su camino, los comentarios no cesaban. Tamaki siguió aprensivamente a okasan.

Llegaron a los salones vacíos del Club el moreno se dejo caer en un mullido sillón acomodando su cabeza en el respaldo, Tamaki estaba en el sofá de frente abrazándose a si mismo, el silencio que invadió, a pesar de durar más de lo esperado, no era incomodo.

Las Calles al atardecer eran iluminadas tenuemente por el sol, un destino incierto se hacia presente. El moreno abrió los ojos lentamente como tratando de ignorar el hecho de lo que vería, imaginando que todo había sido una pesadilla, pensando que al moverse descubriría que todo era como antes. Los chicos jugando y Tamaki llorando por no poder controlar a sus niños. Con una ligera sonrisa y una pequeña esperanza dirigió su mirada al frente.

Ahí estaba su adorado rubio recostado con la respiración calmada, parecía dormido, aun cuando antes no lo había admitido, quería y mucho a ese estupido hombre. Se quedo quieto mirándolo unos momentos más. Los espasmos en el cuerpo del otro lo sacaron de su letargo. Se acerco lentamente hasta tomarlo por el hombro. Con ese simple contacto el chico salto temeroso alejándose de inmediato.

Kyouya quedo petrificado con la mano extendida, el presidente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"lo-lo siento, no era mi intención" su azulenca mirada se perdía en el suelo.

El moreno entendía a la perfección lo que pasaba, no le temía a él, sino al otro. Respiro profundo tranquilizando sus ganas de salir de ahí y asesinar a ese ruso. Se sentó en la orilla del sillón llamando con la mano al asustado chico que recuente se acerco.

Lo abrazo pegándolo hacia su pecho "eres un tonto, ¿te lo había dicho?"

"como unas 300 veces en este mes" se reía el blondo acomodándose en el pecho de sus amigo.

"si es verdad, lo he dicho y lo he pensado aun más veces. Y más desde que llego ese…Hiwatari" con la sola mención el pequeño empezó a temblar sin control

"te ha hecho mucho daño, pero termino"

"no-no me pasa nada" se trataba de defender el otro"

"eres un tonto, recuerda que a los tontos no se les puede dejar solos"

"no me ha hecho nada malo" Kyouya lo sujetaba del brazo donde sabia tenia varias heridas, el otro trato de disimular el dolor sin éxito alguno "es sólo un rasguño que me hice por ahí" se defendía

"sé lo que te paso, sé muy bien lo que _ese_ te hizo hace años, cuando…cuando era tu novio" el recuerdo los hizo temblar, aunque por razones distintas. Kyouya estaba furioso mieras que Tamaki estaba avergonzado, triste, temeroso.

"entiende…yo" trataba de explicar el de lentes

"No" la voz de Tamaki se había hecho dura y fría "tú entiende, este es mi problema y sabre defenderme yo solo, esto no te incumbe"

"que no me incumbe dices" se deshacía el abrazo, para mirarse de frente. "bien. No me meteré en tu tortura, dejare que continúe hasta que ya no resistas."

"bien" la mirada de Tamaki era tan intimidante como la de su padre

"Sólo te digo que o te defiendes o te van a destrozar por nada"

"gracias por preocuparte, pero no es necesario, sobreviviré ¿o es el club lo que te preocupa?, ni te molestes, ya he resuelto eso también" tomaba con furia su mochila sacando unos papeles membretados, arrojándolos a la mesa más cercana a la salida. Dejando solo y muy confundido a menor de los Ootori.

Después de un rato el moreno reacciono, no esperaba que su siempre manejable chico se revelara y menos contra él, eso lo dejo confundido, pero no más. Camino hasta la mesa donde aventó los papeles, mirándolos con simpleza, después con incredulidad, pasando por la preocupación y finalmente por la resignación. El rubio le dejo el control total del club además de haber renunciado al mismo.

"bien, creo que ahora si no puedo perder más tiempo, tengo que hacer mi movimiento ahora"

La tarde se desvanecía lentamente, las nubes cubrían las pocas estrellas que se veían en la ciudad. Y él estaba demasiado deprimido como para siquiera notarlo. Camino directo hacia su habitación. Ignorando los recados que le anunciaba su mucama. No quería saber nada de nadie, ni de él mismo. Llegando a su cama miro un pequeño frasco que había conseguido unas horas antes. Lo tomo con desprecio y lo abrió dejando caer algunas de las pastillas sobre su amplio colchón. Miro el par que había quedado sostenido sobre su mano. Una píldora era la dosis recomendada, pero a él que poco le importaba eso. Trago las dos pastillas y se metió a la cama, sus Rubios cabellos se esparcían por su almohada, no tardaron mucho en surtir efecto los somníferos.

Empieza otro día, el sonido del teléfono lo molesto durante horas hasta que finalmente lo logro despertar. Eran los gemelos

"_Tono, es hora de levantarse hoy es la presentación de los eventos de fin de curso y aun no hemos decidido nada__"_

"eso se lo deben preguntar a su presidente, a mi déjenme dormir"

"_Tono, es m__ás de medio día, y …¿Cómo que al presidente?, ¡ese eres tú!"_

"No más… Kyo… es decir, Ootori tiene ahora todos los deberes, adiós" colgaba dejando con la palabra a los gemelos

"bien y ahora que haremos" preguntaban ellos, los sempai que se encontraban sentados en la mesa de postres se miraban con tristeza

"una competencia" la grave voz de Mori, llamo la atención de todos "ellos quieren competir, pues hagamos una competencia"

"eso es una excelente idea" obviamente Honey lo apoyaba, no sólo porque era la mejor solución para que su amigo volviera, sino que era la oportunidad perfecta para eliminar de una vez por todas a ese Ruso descarado

"pero sólo el presidente puede decidirlo" se quejaba Kaouru

"ese no es problema" aclaraba el pequeño "se necesita la mayoría y un representante, y que mejor opción que la consentida del director, Haruhi… es hora que seas convincente" la aludida no sabia de que se trataba pero la mirada decidida de su sempai la ponía algo nerviosa

Unas horas mas tarde la chica salía de la oficina del director vestida con un uniforme de señorita y ligeramente

Maquillada "ya esta" anunciaba sin animo

Honey la había convencido de que para salvar a sus amigos debía persuadir al padre de Tamaki para que este y su amigo también participaran. Era esencial que no faltaran. Cosa que logro con demasiada facilidad.

'un par de kilómetros más' el chico que normalmente usaba lentes, ahora se encontraba corriendo en medio de un sombrío parque, sin temor, sin prisa. No acostumbraba a correr en las mañanas pero desde hace varias semanas hacia cosas que nunca había intentado, alejarse del mundo, ¿y por qué no?, correr era la mejor forma de estar solo y no pensar en nada más que en tu respiración.

Ese increíble chico, el preferido de todos, el ser perfecto. Se trasformo en un hombre sin horizonte, sin nada que le importe, dejando sus sueños.

Ya había corrido 10 kilómetros ese día, estaba cansado, pero no era suficiente aun podía mantenerse en pie, tenia que avanzar un poco más, tenia que correr hasta caer desmayado en algún paraje solitario.

"¿acaso no te importa enfermarte?" la pequeña voz de su sempai lo sorprendido "¿no te da miedo perderte entre la maleza o ser atacado por alguien? ¡Este es un parque gigante!"

"Honey-sempai" hablaba apenas calmando su agitado aliento "¿qué haces aquí?, este es un centro de recreación de los Ootori, no hay peligro alguno para mi, pero suponía que era imposible accesar a otra persona" señalándolo acusadoramente

"este… si, es por eso que me costo tanto burlar la seguridad, ah bueno" se encogía de hombros restándole importancia a ese hecho y llegando de un salto a un lado del moreno "no deberías escapar así… y menos cuando esta tan cercana la competencia"

"¿de que estas hablando?" el mas bajo caminaba hacia las sombras sin prestarle atención a su koujai

"nos vemos mañana en el club" sin más palabras desapareció como si de un fantasma se tratase.

Kyouya llegaba hasta la banca mas cercana tirandose boca arriba, con las manos bajo su cabeza cubrió su cara con la toalla. "¿qué estas haciendo Kyouya? ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Qué rayos intentas?" se decía a si mismo como un reproche una risa melancólica salía de sus labios "lo que hago no es más que un sacrificio absurdo"

El amanecer es el preludio a la batalla, la hora había llegado, no por voluntad, pero ese día tendría que enfrentarse con sus amigos. Las grandes puertas del segundo salón de música se mostraban frente a él. Con mano temblorosa tomo el llavín, un último suspiro antes de abrir las enormes puertas.

El interior era penumbras, se asusto al mirarlo así, por un momento pensó que se habían cancelado los eventos por su culpa, por haber abandonado el club, por su culpa no sólo su propia vida estaba terminada, también la de sus amigos, termino con ese espacio destinado únicamente para ellos, para su diversión, para su relajación.

"ah sido mi culpa" las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, tan libres como él deseaba serlo. Se recargo en la entrada pensando y reprochándose, "si hubiera, si hubiera" era lo que susurraba

"No llores" la voz de su ex mejor amigo inundaba el pasillo "te estamos esperando" Kyouya giro y volvió sobre sus pasos. Dejando muy confundido al anterior presidente del club. Que no pudo hacer más que seguirlo.

En el patio por el contrario se conglomeraba una multitud, los chicos del club vestidos como diferentes árbitros mediaban las competencias que se desarrollaban ahí. Unos fuertes brazos rodearon al rubio lastimándolo de inmediato.

"¡Kai!" Era tanta su resignación que no hizo nada por evitar el daño

"si, me eh visto obligado por tu padre a venir aquí, así que al menos jugare un poco contigo" la presión sobre el blondo se incrementaba, pero este no demostraba su dolor, estaba demasiado entretenido mirando como Kyouya pese a todas las expectativas, no mediaba ningún evento. Los minutos pasaban y así mismo la tortura del ruso. Psicológica, física, de todo tipo.

Los presentes ya estaban hartos de semejante espectáculo, en cada oportunidad hacia cualquier cosa par distraer al ruso, unas veces con éxito, otras con resultado contraproducente.

"Hiwatari" la voz de Honey-sempai se abrió paso entre la multitud llamando a su _invitado_ "Hiwatari, es hora de un evento abierto a todo publico ¿gustas participar?" Competencia de Judo. Deporte en el que gustoso humillo a su competencia. Cuando regreso al lugar donde se encontraba su amante que en ese momento se encontraba distraído viendo la competencia de Tiro con Arco, donde a diferencia de los demás miembros del club, Kyouya competía.

"¿QUÉ HACES MIRANDO A ESE PERDEDOR?" la furia del ruso era notoria. Jalando del brazo a Tamaki arrastrándolo hacia un asiento, la furia de los presentes se incrementaba contra el Ártico y contra Ootori que no hacia nada por defenderlo.

"La gente juzga usando opiniones"

"un perdedor, no es mas que aquel que ni siquiera intenta recuperar lo que es suyo" las opiniones a la azar de la multitud golpeaban el Ego de los dos chicos.

"ahhh" el grito del Rubio fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el bicolor jalaba _a su amante_ dentro de las instalaciones

Kyouya azotó su arco y salio corriendo tras los otros chicos. "¡ALTO!" grito, les dio alcance antes de que se perdieran dentro del edificio. "eh dicho alto"

La mirada engreída del septentrional no intimidaba al moreno. "y ahora vienes al rescate de la damisela, no me hagas reír" los rubíes brillaban deseosos.

"no estoy aquí para rescatar a ninguna damisela, estoy aquí porque ya me hartaste" la furia nunca antes mostrada del menor de los Ootori infundía temor al resto de los estudiantes.

"quieres pelea, bien, ven acá y enfréntame"

"¡VASTA!" los gemelos lograban separar a tiempo a los contrincantes

"si quieren arreglar sus diferencias adelante, tenemos el evento indicado para esto" Honey-sempai mostraba una línea acolchonada en el patio. "esgrima, esta abierto a todo el publico"

Los contendientes se prepararon con sus elegantes trajes blancos, cada uno sostenía su casco protector, esperando su turno, el esgrima era un torneo abierto para todo el público, por lo que no se enfrentaron directamente en la primera ocasión.

El séptimo combate terminaba con un perfecto puntaje para el combatiente numero 2. En el siguiente enfrentamiento competiría Kai., se colocaba en posición mientras amenazaba con la vista al rubio

"¿Así que con esto te diviertes?" una voz profunda y sexy proveniente del casco del competidor anterior dejo paralizado al bicolor. Lentamente se retira la protección para dejar al descubierto una melena tan roja como el fuego y unos ojos azules y profundos como el mar. La piel blanca tanto o más que la del mismo Kai.

"Ca-cabello rojo… o-ojos a-azu-les, piel blanca y suave como la seda" Tamaki tartamudeaba al tratar de describir al chico con las mismas palabras que hace mucho tiempo había usado _su novio_ "el-el es…"

"Yura" Kai soltaba su careta y avanzaba con paso lento hacia el mencionado

"Yuriy Ivanov para ti… hace mucho que no te veía Hiwatari" Yura era la forma cariñosa que aplicaba Kai para denomina al su compatriota, a si amigo, a su amante, a aquel hombre del que siempre estuvo enamorado. Un arrogante y orgulloso ruso. El ceñido traje de esgrima enmarcaba su cuerpo delgado pero firme, como las grandes obras de Miguel Ángel. Su cabello ondeaba con el ligero viento haciendo parecer peligroso, su mirada fiera y orgullosa le daba un aire pretencioso.

"¿q-qué haces aquí?" Kai no creía lo que estaba sucediendo

"yo lo invite" el moreno de lentes se acercaba a los árticos colocándose al lado del pelirrojo con familiaridad, demasiada confianza para el gusto de los presentes. "hemos tenido muchos negocios últimamente y ya que estaba en Japón era una excelente oportunidad para que nos relacionáramos fuera de la oficina"

La furia contenida en los, hasta ahora temerosos, ojos azules del rubio era difícil de ocultar. Pero el odio de muerte que reflejaban las escarlatas de _su amante_ daban terror. Con paso firme se acerco al moreno que le dio alcance unos pasos adelante

"así que de eso se trata" susurraba

"¿aun quieres pelea? pues prepárate a caer" El menor de los Ootori reflejaba un sentimiento indescriptible, odio, frustración, enojo y orgullo.

Era el principio. La pelea comenzaría, recuperar al ser amado era lo más importante, lo único. Y los dos harían lo que fuera para ello. Lo que sea.

(1) lo copie de su review, con un par de modificaciones para que se adecuara al fic.

**Nota de la autora**; si perdón, quizás ya nadie les este fic, pero bueno me esfuerzo por terminarlo. Este… y…¿qué les pareció? Ya sé que no vale ni los jitomatazos pero por favor compadézcanse de mi espíritu.

¿Y ahora qué pasara? Son dos chicos con recursos ilimitados, peleando por lo más importante, ¿Cuál será la estrategia? ¿Cuál es el plan macabro para destruir al enemigo y de paso recuperar al chico?

Y ahora con los review

jicalazuxil: pues así fue, Kyouya al rescate, aunque quizá no fue tan heroico como lo esperaba, este capitulo en serio no me gusto nada, perdona si te decepcione, y si perdón pero Tamaki sufrió un poco mas.

: gracias, si tenia que ser un personaje medio malo, así que me gusto que fuera Kai y ahora tenemos al fantástico de Yura, también conocido como Tala. Espero que te guste

Nohely: pues ahí estas dentro del fic, espero que te haya gustado tu participación, eres valiente defendiste a Tama. Cualquier otra cosa dime y veremos que se puede hacer. Copie un poco de tu review, gracias por el comentario, me dio mucha gracia y sentí tu apoyo

Yakumo-Kaiba: si es Kai Hiwatari de beyblade, y yo también lo adoro con el alma, pero alguien tenia que ser el malo, ¿no? Y ahora ¿cómo vez la participación de Yura? (Tala de beyblade)

mireya Humbolt: un bat eso fue buena idea, lo viste… y si es malvado, aprecio cualquier idea para la venganza de Kyouya.

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari; pues eso de pronta actualización, nada más no, pero espero que aun siguas leyendo. Tratare de continuarlo lo más pronto posible. Y ¿quien sabe si Kyouya lo logre salvar?, lo mas seguro es que no… aun no lo decido. El formato, ¿qué te pareció este?

Yuri Senri; salvaste el fic mi pekeña lectora, se me había olvidado que aun estaba ahí. Pues gracias y de recompensa por acordarte de él, aquí esta la actualización.


	3. GUERRA

**Capitulo 3: GUERRA**

"¿aun quieres pelea? pues prepárate a caer" El menor de los Ootori reflejaba un sentimiento indescriptible, odio, frustración, enojo y orgullo.

Era el principio. La pelea comenzaría, recuperar al ser amado era lo más importante, lo único. Y los dos harían lo que fuera para ello. Lo que sea

"los enfrentamientos de esgrima siguieron, en las semifinales quedaban cuatro competidores, Kyouya Yuriy; Kai y Casanoda. Había un pelirrojo en cada pelea para la final.

"así que tuviste surte y no te enfrentaras a mi" se jactaba el bicolor colocándose sus protecciones.

"creo que el que no tuvo suerte fuiste tú" una sonrisa de lo más fingida se formo en los labios del moreno

"el ruso pelirrojo no decía nada se limitaba a prepararse, una vez en posición, la batalla sin tregua comenzó, los golpes eran certeros, directos a dañar. Los atuendos terminaron hechos gironés. Y el vencedor fue… Kai. Yuriy había atravesado el casco con el sable, siendo descalificado inmediatamente.

Kai sangraba abundantemente de la sien izquierda, apenas se libro del golpe. Fue llevado de inmediato a la enfermería. Perdiéndose de vista. El segundo combate lo gano Kyouya con facilidad. Quedando así la final

K Vs K

Tal y como ambos deseaban

Varias horas después el ruso se presento con la cabeza vendada, su traje manchado de sangre, pero dispuesto a pelear. Se coloco en posición, esperando a su rival. Le moreno se coloco el casco. Estaban listos para empezar

Esta vez la batalla fue diferente Kai quería asesinar al japonés. Los gritos de las chicas opacaban el sonido de los metales chocando. No se iban a detener hasta que uno de los dos cayera. Kai golpeaba brutalmente dañando severamente el cuerpo de su oponente, pero era Kyouya quien marcaba los puntos. Cuando se dio cuenta de su error era demasiado tarde. Ootori era el campeón. Sangraba de varias partes del cuerpo, pero según las reglas del torneo de esgrima había ganado. La sangre se notaba más por la blancura del traje. Se quito el casco para recibir su premio.

Cuando llego a las gradas caminaba por simple orgullo, Yuriy se dio cuenta de inmediato por lo que le dio alcance sujetándolo

"eso no es mi derrota!" gritaba el bicolor "te reto a un duelo de verdad, te reto a un duelo de hombres, por nuestro honor" se acercaba por la espalda, pero el taheño lo detuvo con una mirada amenazadora

"ya te derrote y tu honor no me importa, ni siquiera sabia que tenias uno, yo en cambio…" el dolor le impidió seguir hablando, Ivanov de inmediato lo sostuvo rodeando la mano ajena sobre sus hombros y pasando la suya alrededor de la cintura.

"quieres un duelo, bien… pero el orgullo no es algo que Kyouya necesite" el pelirrojo camino alejándose de la multitud.

Kai estaba furibundo. "Niño es hora de partir" soltaba al aire, Tamaki lo escucho regresando a la realidad, el ruso se sujetaba a si mismo tratando de no demostrar el dolor, caminaba de regreso a la enfermería ahí debía estar el otro sujeto con SU pelirrojo. Por ahora había ganado la batalla, pero no se quedaría sin hacer algo. La guerra comenzaba.

"¿cuanto tiempo tendré que esperar para que esto explote?" se preguntaba el moreno mientras lo curaban. Sentado en una de las camas de la enfermería

"no demasiado, el rubio es fácil de manipular, Kai en cambio de ahora en adelante será más peligroso" la sexy voz del otro ruso inundaba toda la sala mientras se sentaba a lado de su nuevo amigo "estas haciendo lo que jamás te habías imaginado" limpiando con algodón y alcohol las heridas

"siempre me enamoro de quien no debo, siempre es la misma historia, ya no puedo continuar así… es mi amigo pero, pero quiero ser algo más" bajaba la cabeza

"¿lo dices por lo nuestro?" el pelirrojo se escuchaba mas sexy. "sabias que no funcionaria, fue un experimento que fracaso" le acariciaba el torso son un dedo

"cuando pienso en lo que paso…" Kyouya se deprimía su voz bajaba hasta llegar a ser un susurro

"no digas que no pienso en ti… acércate un poco más… no tengas miedo…" acercaba el rostro dejándolo a pocos centímetros del ajeno

"gracias, pero ahora no…te lo agradezco pero no estoy de humor… ya no puedo hacerlo…" apartaba el rostro mirando de nuevo el piso "todavía duele un poco, porque todo el tiempo que pase junto a ti fue algo extraño y nuevo"

El pelirrojo se había sentado a un lado del moreno y tenia las manos e su rostro. Cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso al bicolor que arrastraba al rubio.

"sabia que los tórtolos estarían aquí" siseaba

"¿entonces para que vienes? ¿Eres masoquista?" el pelirrojo lo enfrentaba con una mirada gélida

"también necesito atención ¿no lo vez?" señalándose la cabeza sangrante

"pues búscate una enfermera, aquí estamos ocupados…largo" su pose altiva y su mirada fría cambiaron por una mirada de deseo cuando miro el torso desnudo del moreno que no tenia ni la mas minima intención de cubrirse

El bicolor se adentro para enfrentarlo, esa mirada era obvio que le afecto, a ambos, el rubio estaba enfurecido con el taheño y con él mismo por no haber podido defender a su _reina._

"vámonos Kyouya" tomaba la chaqueta y se disponían a salir, Kai se había mantenido estático mientras Ootori pasaba a su lado, pero cuando el pelirrojo paso lo sujeto del brazo, el pelirrojo se libro de un tiron "no te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo, ahora el único que puede disfrutar de este cuerpo es Kyouya" la furia de los recién llegados se incremento

Tamaki salio del lugar totalmente indignado, enfurecido caminaba por los pasillos sin importarle nada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba parado justo enfrente de las puertas del club

"¿Por qué escapas? ¿aun te enoja que Kai quiera a Yura?" sonaba la voz del moreno a su espalda. abria las puertas y entraba

"no seas tonto, Kai es un maldito y ya esperaba que cuando viera de nuevo a ese pelirrojo se arrojara a sus pies, pero tú…de ti no lo esperaba, ni siquiera sabia que lo conocieras… pero ahora ya lo sé y espero que seas feliz con ese desteñido" estaba a punto de salir de nuevo del lugar cuando unos calidos brazos lo rodearon dulcemente por la espada, sujetando su barbilla con ternura haciéndolo girar a ver a su captor, que sin pensarlo le besaba.

El rubio se sorprendió pero no hizo nada para apartarse de ese calido cuerpo que lo cubría, que lo protegía, que lo amaba

"eres el rey de los tontos, por ti aprendí a querer el cereal sabor a melón y caminar en la playa con un helado, no sabría que hacer si no estas a mi lado, tú eres el único que supo el verdadero significado de mis miradas. Aunque trate de esconder mi amor, aunque trate de hacerme el fuerte, no puedo, te amo" la voz del moreno hipnotizaba

Mientras tanto en la enfermería

"fuiste un buen juguete con el que me entretenía en las noches y debo reconocer que lo hacías bien, fuiste demasiadas cosas en esa época, y ahora…ahora ya debe costarte reconocer que no eres nada"

"¿costarme? Si, me cuesta creerlo sobre todo porque no es verdad, no conseguirás olvidar esas noches, esas miradas que aun te hacen estremecer. Pero ahora eres amigo de mis enemigos" los rusos se miraban desafiantes

"tengo conciencia del daño que te hice, pero al mismo tiempo no me siento culpable" contestaba altivo el taheño

"no me convencerás con esos ojos, no volveré a caer en la tentación de tu cuerpo"

"lo dices como si fuera un vicio del cual librarse, si aun fueras especial, tendría el valor de luchar por ti"

En el club

"seguro piensas que soy un tonto" susurraba el rubio

Se separan un poco, la humedad en las mejillas del moreno lo sorprende, _Siento la humedad en mi rostro, tú también lloras, quisiera detener el tiempo y librar la distancia entre los dos, pero soy tan débil_,

"ni tu ni yo somos culpables son sólo cosas que pasan" _dices resignado_

"¿y si lo acepto, por qué sigo llorando?" _me parece increíble que mis ojos no puedan contener las lagrimas, mis ojos, los más fríos e inexorables Estén ahora llorando por ti._

Las miradas se encontraron, no _tuve más remedio que sonreír, y tú no tendrás otra salida que venir a mi_.

"la vida tiene algo para ti okasan, pero no puedo ser yo… y eso me lastima, en verdad lo siento pero ya debo partir, entiéndeme…sabes que es lo mejor" se separa del abrazo el rubio se desliza por la sala llegando hasta la puerta sin mirar atrás

"¿lo mejor?, eso es lo que espero que tu entiendas" _Piensa que todo terminara muy pronto, no debes de llorar más contrólate, las cosas son así…por ahora. Pero, ¿acaso no vez que también me duele?_.

Los días habían pasado y cada amanecer era lo mismo, el desconsuelo seguido del total ostracismo. Cada noche terminaba igual perdiéndose en los planes irrealizables y en los sentimientos correspondidos y a la vez imposibles.

La escuela era más amarga o es que lo sentían así cuando los rusos se paseaban por ella, aunque el club funcionaba con mayor clientela desde que el pelirrojo se apareció por ahí, también había cambiado radicalmente desde que el rubio se fue.

"ya no lo soporto" dijo al final de la jornada Kyouya totalmente hastiado

"cálmate… es sólo un día más" ahora era Yura quien trataba de minimizar el problema

"¿y cómo quieres que me calme si cada momento que estoy jugando con esas niñas _él_ esta con ese monstruo?"

"ese _monstruo_ como lo llamas es solo un idiota, cuando lo entienda tu rubio volverá a tus brazos…¿okasan?"

"sólo él me puede llamar de esa forma" lo miraba desafiante

"guarda esa energía para mañana, la necesitaras, recuerda que es el ultimó día antes de las vacaciones"

El cuerpo del moreno se tenso, ya había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, si no lo rescataba al otro día, se podía despedir del rubio para siempre

La tarde del viernes era más _alegre_ que los demás, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaba afinando los detalles de sus vacaciones y los ocupantes de la gran oficina en el edificio principal no eran la excepción. Ahí reunidos estaban las más poderosas familias de Japón y Rusia. Como era de esperarse el rubio y el bicolor estaban ahí, al igual que el moreno y el pelirrojo.

Los padres de estos negociaban con ellos como mercancía, de donde iría uno, acompañado por quien, para hacer que… todo estaba siendo acordado por señores que no tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba.

El momento en que Kai se levanto para acercarse la mesa, fue la señal que inicio la pelea. El ruso bicolor tomo las riendas de la negociación, planeaba quedarse con el blondo más de lo acordado, lo que sorprendió un poco a los demás adultos, el ruso miraba de reojo a su compatriota que se limitaba a escuchar con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados.

"y después de eso quisiera que empezaran las negociaciones para la fusión" esas ultimas palabras no eran buenas. El padre del rubio había soñado con una fusión como esa desde que supo que su hijo se había hecho amigo del bicolor.

"eso será una unión muy prometedora" el padre estaba más que feliz.

"no me lo parece" al fin Kyouya había hablado, la atención se enfocó por completo. "si esa union se realiza las acciones se vendrán abajo, sí anuncian esa fusión la compañía Ootori retirara su capital" su voz era firme y gélida.

"calla muchacho" mencionaba el padre del rubio "tu no tienes voz en esta junta, deja que los adultos hablen"

"ja-ja" ahora era el pelirrojo el que reía sarcásticamente "en esta junta él tiene más voz que otros" miraba directo al bicolor

"como accionista mayoritario de la compañía declaro que si se realiza esa fusión retirare todo mi capital" el padre del moreno estaba sorprendido y a la vez orgulloso, Kyouya había demostrado tener el coraje necesario para los negocios, la mirada de su hijo destellaba con furia, con decisión.

"me quitas una buena oportunidad, ¿qué me das a cambio?" ahora era el turno del rubio mayor para negociar

"mi compañía"

El silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, nadie entendía a lo que se refería. Las miradas se quedaron fijas sobre el rostro frío del moreno. "ofrezco que nuestras compañías se funcionen, como hace tantos años deseaba" termino ladeando la cabeza

"¿Qué quieres a cambio?" la oferta era demasiado buena para los Sou, ni las protestas del ruso bicolor lo habían disuadido de la nueva oferta

"que no vuelva a hacer negocios con ese ruso" nuevamente las discusiones comenzaban, entre los Pro y los contras de dicha propuesta, nada podía hacer que aceptara o negara dicha oferta, ambas eran demasiado tentadoras y las dos ofrecían lo mismo, una fusión a cambio de no volver a negociar con el rival.

"sus ofertas son generosas pero ¿cómo tendré certeza de que el trato se cumplirá?" el rubio mayor, quería más.

"déme a su hijo" Kyouya lo había dicho, frente al consejo de hombres más ricos de Japón y los mas poderosos de Rusia, Frente a una congregación de los más influyentes, frente a sus padres, había dicho algo impensable.

"¿a que te refieres?" el mayor de los Ootori hizo la pregunta con la esperanza de haber equivocado su conclusión

Nota de la autora:

Dios tenia Meses esta historia pero no me di cuenta que no la publique, que error tan grande, me disculpo… en serio gomen

Pero ¿qué tal?, en lo personal me gusto el capitulo…un poco corto pero bueno, algo es algo. Ideas o sugerencias, siempre son bien recibidas, por favor si notan errores háganmelo saber, muchas gracias.

Espero con ansias sus comentarios.


	4. INTRUSO

Capitulo 4

_**intruso**_

"déme a su hijo" Kyouya lo había dicho, frente al consejo de hombres mas ricos de Japón, frente a sus padres, había dicho algo impensable.

"¿a que te refieres?" el silencio fue roto cuando el el mayor de los Ootori hizo la pregunta con la esperanza de haber equivocado su conclusión

Nuevamente el silencio apareció, Kyouya se mantenía firme sin siquiera pestañear o desviar la vista de las azulinas orbes del director de la escuela.

"¿quieres a mi hijo?" Trataba de enlazar él mismo las ideas ya que Ootori hijo no se veía dispuesto a cooperar.

"así es" tomaba asiento Kyouya cerrando los ojos como ya no hubiera nada más de que hablar

"esa propuesta es ambigua" ahora era el Ruso bicolor el que se quejaba

"Kai tiene razón, a que te refieres con que _te de a mi hijo?_" volvía a insistir Suou Mayor

"exactamente a eso, quiero que me de a su hijo, un matrimonio asegurará el problema de la fusión, no hay algo más sólido que un contrato y una boda que reafirme la unión"

"una boda" repetían todos en susurros

"pero tu hermana ya esta comprometida con Takeshi Kuze" le decía su padre casi inaudible

"¿Kuxe?" sin embargo los rusos lo escucharon perfectamente, y el pelirrojo preguntaba por el apellido tan raro

"Kuze" aclaraba Kyouya abriendo los ojos de nuevo dirigiéndose al pelirrojo que también lo miraba "Del Club de Football Americano cuyos miembros principales son: el Capitán Takeshi Kuze, el Vice-capitán Makoto Togoin y Hayato Tarumi. La familia de Kuze controla la parte más grande del mercado de frutas y vegetales en el país, así como las importaciones de los mismos." Se acomodaba los lentes así evitando que sus ojos revelaran sus sentimientos "y es correcto, mi hermana esta comprometida con un Kuze, sin embargo, padre, el compromiso es con el hermano mayor Satoshi Kuze" corregía al mayor

"si tu hermana esta comprometida ¿cómo pretendes que se realice un matrimonio?"

"mis hermanos mayores están comprometidos…yo no. Y eso es lo que ofrezco"

"una boda entre hombres"

"eso es ridículo"

"es una ofensa"

"es un ultraje"

"estas insultándonos"

"es una deshonra para la familia Ootori"

"es una fusión y al ser tan extraña nadie pensaría que es un simple negocio" acallaba a todos con su voz firme y su mirada centellante

"no puedes deshonrarnos de esta forma" se quejaba su padre

"no es una deshonra…es un negocio, los sentimientos o pensamientos de los involucrados no tienen nada que ver en este asunto, es el lazo más firme que tenemos, eso lo han dicho ustedes poderosos hombres de negocios durante toda la vida, ahora no pueden rechazar una oferta tan buena"

Kai sabia que el padre de Tamaki veía al rubio en ese momento como su boleto para el acenso y su abuela lo veía como un simple objeto por lo que ninguno de los dos se opondría, El ruso sabia lo que Ootori estaba haciendo, estaba tentando la avaricia de los Suou. Pero también sabia que el Ootori Mayor jamás dejaría que esa boda se realizara.

"No lo permitiré" tal y como esperaba, Ootori zanjaba los pensamientos de todos.

"no es tu decisión padre, es MI decisión, Yo soy el dueño de esta empresa, yo ofrecí MI vida a cambio de un trato, ahora es turno de los Suou. ¿Aceptan?"

"Dame una razón lógica, dame una explicación de por qué quieres casarte con mi hijo" Suou quería saber si podía sacar aun más

"Olvidemos todo entonces" declaro Kyouya cuando vio las intenciones del padre de Tamaki

"¿qué?" su reacción de terror le confirmo a Kyouya que estaba logrando su cometido, le darían al rubio, sólo tenia que presionar un poco más

"si, olvidemos todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora y una vez así, en una hoja en blanco hagamos un trato que podamos sostener. Con esta fusión terminaremos con rencor que sobrevivió en el pasado, olvidemos todo de una vez ¿esta de acuerdo?"

Después de largas horas de discusión entre los presentes, decidieron que era necesario un receso. Kyouya sabía que su padre lo reprendería por la forma en que le hablo y más aun por la humillación que le haría pasar si el trato se realizaba. Pero aun así se forzaba por no sonreír por la felicidad que sentía

"Kyouya" escucho la vos de su progenitor

"si padre" se acercaron a un salón vacío

"nunca pensé que un Ootori pudiera hacer negociar de esa forma a un Suou, lo tienes en tus manos, presiona y sácale hasta el alma" la emoción y orgullo que centellaba en la mirada el mayor era innegable. Después de decir esas palabras y de una palmadilla en el hombro dejo a su hijo totalmente sorprendido mirando la puerta por donde había salido.

"Kyouya" la voz de su rubio lo volvió a la realidad, estaba sentado en un escritorio a un par de pasos de donde él estaba

"¿qué pasa?" se acomodo los lentes para disimular sus sentimientos

"necesitamos hablar"

"adelante…pero no hay mucho tiempo tenemos que regresar a ver los términos de los contratos, los de la fusión y los prematrimoniales"

"de eso quiero hablar"

"quieres agregar alguna cláusula al contrato"

"no, quiero saber porque rayos dijiste eso, podría haber salido mal, podrías haber quedado en ridículo, podrías haber…"

"basta, tú eres el aventurero, tú eres el que siempre se arriesgo para conseguir lo que deseaba, ¿y ahora tú eres el que me reclamas?"

"yo hacia todas esas estupideces porque tú estabas a mi lado apoyándome y salvándome de problemas, pero a ti… ¿a ti quien te salvaría?"

"no entiendo lo que pasa, ¿es un reclamo? ¿Quieres que retire mi oferta?"

"no" contestaba el rubio sobresaltado "pero" trataba de calmarse "pero no quiero que te hagan daño por mi causa, no vale la pena"

El moreno se acero y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza "no digas tonterías" sonría tiernamente "soy Ootori Kyouya, nadie puede hacerme daño" inflaba el pecho orgulloso "excepto tú…así que no digas nunca que no vale la pena arriesgar todo lo que soy y tengo por ti…"

"Kyouya yo…"

"además no soportaría que esto terminara así, siendo sólo amigos, terminar la escuela y dejar de vernos y al saludarnos en las reuniones conformarnos simplemente con darnos la mano y fingir que en tu vida no significo nada"

"pero Kyouya…"

"no, no lo aceptaré, haría y daría todo por que permanecieras a mi lado" le susurraba al oído "acaso no comprendes que eres mi todo, eres esa luz que llego para sacarme de las sombras en que vivía, eres mi dulce fruto prohibido" besándole levemente el lóbulo de la oreja

"Kyouya" susurraba también estremeciéndose

"¿cómo podría arrancarte de mi vida o permitir que alguien más lo hiciera ¿Cómo podría olvidarte si te pienso todo el tiempo, si eres el motivo por el que despierto cada día"

"pero podríamos haber dado tiempo a ver que pasaba ¿por qué ahora?"

"¿de qué nos sirve que le demos tiempo al tiempo? Si ya estaba escrito el final de nuestra historia. ¿No comprendes? Somos los –casi- herederos de los complejos industriales más grandes del país, de empresas rivales, nuestros padres rivalizan desde que tengo memoria, superamos los esquemas al volvernos amigos, pues volvamos a superarlos al casarte conmigo."

"pensé que me soportabas porque te era conveniente para tus negocios y sólo por eso"

"eso en parte es cierto. De hecho eres insufrible y cada que doy un paso o cada que respiro te maldigo por lo idiota que eres y los problemas que me causas pero a la vez te bendigo y alegras mi vida justamente por las tonterías que haces. Y porque a pesar de mi humor y de mi completa falta de tacto, aun así estas a mi lado."

"y me gustaría estarlo por siempre, aunque seas el rey demonio de sangre fría"

"no puedo creer que alguien, aun conociendo como soy en realidad me soporte"

"no sólo te soporto, te amo" sonreía el rubio

"no podría simplemente olvidarte, me la pasaría extrañándote y pensando en cómo recuperarte, eso me quitaría valiosas horas que podría usar en cosas importantes como cerrar tratos y ganar dinero"

"¿y pensaste en mi? En lo que sentía o tenia planeado"

"repito que en los asuntos del corazón eres el idiota entre idiotas, tenia que actuar o tú jamás harías nada y me dejarías solo lamentándome y eso jamás ¡escuchaste! Un Ootori jamás se vera derrotado, pese a todo. Si ya se que sueña egoísta pero tal vez es porque te amo"

"y yo a ti"

"Es hora de regresar a la junta" estaba sonrojado pero un par de respiraciones profundas lo regresaron a la normalidad "ahora si me disculpas voy a destruir algunas vidas"

Dentro de la oficina la tensión era cada vez peor

"no lo acepto" se quejaba el ruso bicolor "si él puede proponer una alianza de esa magnitud, yo también propongo la misma oferta"

"no puedes competir en los mismos términos" se quejaba Kyouya, mientras el padre de Suou estaba feliz por las ofertas "yo soy el dueño de MI empresa y ofrezco una sociedad y una alianza, tú apenas eres el heredero y ya te habían prometido con alguien antes. Y según tengo entendido la promesa sigue en pie"

"ella no es relevante puedo deshacer el compromiso"

"ahí lo tienes" por primera vez en horas hablaba Ootori mayor "si puede deshacer ese compromiso ¿cómo saber que no hará lo mismo con este?"

"mi nuevo socio tienen razón, lo siento Kai pero no puedo arriesgarme con esa alianza"

"¿y los sentimientos de Tamaki no importan?" Kai aludía a ese ultimo tema

"¿a qué te refieres?" el padre del rubio miraba por primera vez a su hijo

"a que desde hace años nos queremos pero la sociedas prohuibiria nuestra relacion, por ello es que nos dejamos, ahora nuevamente por una estupida alianza lo usara como un objeto de intercambio, cuando a mi lado no sólo ofresco la alienza y el matrimonio sino que tambien se ven involucrados nuestros sentimientos"

El padre del rubio se quedo en silencio observando como conforme Kai hablaba su hijo se sorprendía más y su rostro se tornaba rojo "yo…" trataba de hablar

"ja…no me hagas reír, toda la cursilería que dices es basura…" Kyouya intervenía

"no es basura…es la verdad" se defendía Kai

"No me digas que le quieres, lo despreciaste y lo dejaste en ridículo frente a toda la escuela, no permitiré que esas accione sigan y mucho menos si los Ootori estarán involucrados con los Suou

Kai estaba a punto de replicar pero el sonido del chirrido de una silla lo detuvo

"quizá ya te olvidaste de que yo también estoy aquí" la voz de Yura lo petrifico "tú podrás ser el heredero de una gran empresa pero yo soy el dueño de otra similar, no te olvides que si quiero, puedo hacerte mucho daño, yo sólo tengo que desear lastimarte y humillarte." Las palabras del taheño eran rudas y firmes. Su frialdad calmaba el ambiente dejándolo con un tipo de tensión diferente.

"Yura, espera"

"no Kai basta… no vengas ahora a pedirme que tenga compasión de ti, te pido en nombre de los _tratos_ que tuvimos antes que retires tu oferta de esta mesa."

"sólo si con ella también retiras tu fusión con los Ootori" lo miraba desafiante

"es un trato" el pelirrojo se puso de pie hizo una ligera reverencia y se retiro con el temple de un príncipe, Kai lo siguió con mal humor pero con un paso arrogante y desinteresado.

"¿cómo te atreves a dejarme en ridículo?" acusaba Kai una vez en el pasillo azotando al taheño contra la pared

El pelirrojo se soltó del agarre y le golpeo el rostro "ere un completo imbécil, ahora me vas a salir con que hiciste todo por mi y que nuca dejaste de amarme, por favor no seas ridículo, despreciaste mis palabras cuando aun había tiempo, me desechaste como si fuera basura, ahora yo te trataré como mereces."

Mientras tanto en la sala de juntas, los 4 presentes seguían en silencio

"esto es ofensivo…ahora resulta que tu hijo _tuvo que ver_ con ese Ruso en el pasado"

"yo no lo sabia" se defendía el padre del aludido

"esto es un…"

"basta padre…" silenciaba la discusión Kyouya "sus quereres o amoríos me son irrelevantes, lo único que importa es si esta dispuesto a unir su vida por el bien de las empresas, todo lo demás no nos genera benefician por lo que son prescindidles en ente negocio"

Tamaki entendió el plan de su amado y evitando sonreír, con total seriad hablo por primera vez "padre, si esa es TU decisión yo lo haré por el bien de la familia Suou."

Su padre no se sorprendió siempre había haría lo que le dijeran, sin sospechar que esta vez quien movía los hilos era otro.

"espero que no te arrepientas de lo que has dicho…siendo el caso. Hagamos los acuerdos prenupciales…" casi gritaba alegre sellando el trato entre padres con un apretón de manos.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo Kai seguía discutiendo con Yuriy

"Ya Kai, no vamos a llegar a nada, te comportas como un loco desesperado, deja de hacerme sentir pena ajena"

"¿cómo te atreves?" azotándolo de nuevo contra la pared, esta vez más fuerte

El golpe descoloco al pelirrojo, Kai estaba a punto de asertarle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero antes de hacer contacto una fuerte mano le detuvo.

Antes de poder voltear esa mano que lo sujetolo lanzo al otro lado del pasillo con tanta facilidad que fue insultante

"quien demonios" decial alevantarse.

"idiota" decial el recien llegado ayudando al pelirrojo a ponerse de pie mientars este se sobaba el cuello

"imbecil" contestaba el taheño lanzandole una mirada complice

"¿Kuznetsov? ¿qué haces aquí?" el fin Kai lo habia reconocido. Su compatriota más alto que los otros, de piel igual de blanca y cabello lavanda al igual que sus ojos. Lo miraba altivo y desafiante

"hmpf" regreso la mirada al pelirrojo y examinaba los daños "que idito aires dejarte dañar por ese enano" señalando a Kai

"me sorprendio, fue todo" se justificaba Yura acomodandose la ropa y tratando de recuperar el temple estoico "ademas te dije que me esperaras en la embajada"

"y desde cuando Bryan Kuznetsov te ha obedecido…ademas si no hubiera venido ya estarias incociente"

"tú no te metas" volvia a meterse Kai furioso entre ellos

"tú eres el que no se debe meter. Eres un intruso" Bryan lo levanto del cuello con una sola mano azotandolo contra la pared "nadie toca mis cosas ¿comprendes? Y menos un niñato estupido"

"Bryan" regañaba Yuriy, el aludido soltaba al bicolor, este cayó al piso tosiendo por aire

"esto no se quedara así" amenazaba Kai

"Eres un hombre enfermo, estas mal, te doy una ultima oportunidad, por nuestra vieja amistad, sal de nuestras vidas"

"nunca" el menor de los rusos se ponía de pie mirándolos amenazantes

"no hagas mas daño a quien todo te dio, no comprendes la suerte que tuviste de que este estúpido pelirrojo se fijara en ti… no volvera contigo perdiste. Él ahora es mio"

"no soy un juguete" se quejaba el taheño pero ninguno de los otros le presto atención

"no podran detenerme, soy mas influyente"

"quiza así sea pero no te conviene meterte con nosotros"

"¿que harán? Ojo por ojo y diente por diente"

"ja" reía el taheño "Jamás, eso seria demasiado justo. No somos justos. Si nos dañas una vez, nosotros de infringiéremos el mismo daño aumentado 10 veces, nosotros no nos tentamos el corazón, nosotros no tenemos corazón, nosotros destruimos al enemigo, sea quien sea"

"lo aplastamos como el maldito insecto que es. Así que Si en algo respetas tu vida, o la vida de tus seres queridos, es mejor que ni lo intentes" concluía Bryan

21 de octubre.

Los encabezados de todos los periódicos nacionales (japoneses) y todas las revistas populares y de negocios tienen la noticia del enlace matrimonial de estos dos personajes.

"No puedo creer los bien que salimos en PEOPLE" Le mostraba Tamaki la foto de la portada a su nuevo marido, donde salían con un esmoquin sonriéndole a la cámara.

"Me gusto más el articulo de The New York Times" contestaba Kyouya perdiéndose entre las hojas del inmenso ejemplar periodístico "se enfoca más en nuestras carreras, posiciones sociales y posibilidades de negocios que en lo bien que se veía tu trasero con ese pantalón como lo hace esa otra revista"

"pero debes admitir que mi trasero se veía bien con ese pantalón" sonreía levantándose y mostrándole sus posaderas

"se ven mejor _SIN_ el pantalón" sonriendo lascivamente, dándole una ligera nalgada "ahora déjame trabajar o nunca terminaré lo de la junta de mañana

"estoy feliz…jamás pensé que eso fuera posible."

"21 de octubre… casi ocho años** de amor rendido a sus pies" dejando los papeles y abrazando a su nuevo marido

"incluso hoy mirándole a los ojos sé que eres diferente y sé eso te hace el hombre de mis sueños"

"no te burles" se quejaba el rubio

"Lo que te digo es verdad, yo no hablo por hablar, te pareces mucho a lo que yo siempre desee, esa risa que me aloca, tu mirada encantadora y tu forma de ser me cautiva."

"te has vuelto romántico"

"no, solo me pregunto ¿por qué?, pienso más a ti que en mi o en mis negocios"

"¿será porque me amas?" sonreía acercándose y abrazándolo tiernamente

"no… creo que tiene otra explicación, pienso más en ti en las mañanas cuando tengo frío"

"¿en las mañanas?"

"no sé por qué" abrazándolo y besándole lentamente el cuello "pero no me gusta sentir frío" acariciándole la espalda "creo que sentí una brisa fresca" llegando el masaje a su trasero "…tendré que hacer algo"

"Kyouya"

*************************FIN**********************

**Notas: **

*Los personajes del equipo de futbol si existen en el manga El equipo de Americano se llama Ouran Orage, para que suene como la palabra "orange" (naranja, en español), y es la palabra en francés para "Tempestad". El capitán del Club, Takeshi Kuze tiene una eterna rivalidad con Kyouya. Ésta inició desde los 6 años, cuando Kyouya contradijo a Kuze acerca del valor nutricional de las cáscaras de naranja y las propiedades de la misma fruta. Takashi pertenece a él, así como su hermano Satoshi (que en este caso es mayor que Takashi y tiene la misma edad de la hermana de Kyouya)

** ocho años…3 de preparatoria, 4 de universidad y se casaron cuando cursaban el primer año de maestría.

**Notas de la autora**:

La verdad ni yo me esperé este final, simplemente se fue dado. Y pues escribí sin pensar mucho las cosas

No me detendré mucho para decir que me siento feliz de terminar otro de mis proyectos. Y uno que me costo tanto trabajo por que Kyouya tenia que demostrar que no era un ser tan desalmado como parece.

Bueno espero que les hay gustado, PERDÓN por haber tardado tanto en escribir pero en serio entre en un lapsus donde no podía escribir ni mi nombre.

Agradezco a las personas que leyeron esto y aun más a las que me escribieron para darme unas pedradas para continuar. Gracias, muchísimas gracias.

XxhsakuraxX: listo, gracias por el comentario tan animoso

Shiki Kano: muy agradecida, y pues algunas veces me pierdo entre la masa de escritores, pero gracias por el apoyo

Nos estaremos leyendo en algún otro proyecto

Saludos


End file.
